The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
Certain bicyclic pyrazoles have been previously described. World Patent Publication WO 02/094833 discloses pyrrole derivatives of Formula i as anti-cancer agents
wherein, inter alia, the ring containing X is a five or six membered saturated ring; X is C, O or S; R3 is independently, H or alkyl; k is 1 to 8; R1 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl and R2 is pyrimidine optionally substituted with alkoxy and alkylamino.